


Najia Khan

by Awesomeheatherd



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomeheatherd/pseuds/Awesomeheatherd
Summary: Najia remembers





	Najia Khan

**Author's Note:**

> So I got super motivated and wrote this in like 2 hours instead of finishing my WIPs. I hope you all like this, it's something different and may be a little rambley. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, as I said I wrote it quickly so there is will be some errors. (please let me know if I got anything horribly wrong)
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Yaz wasn't your typical child growing up, she was always willing to help and rarely spoke back. She was always happy, never secretive she was years beyond her age. This made her easy to parent, although sometimes she would be the one parenting you, which coming from a 6 year old was a little frustrating (even when she was right) 

Then around year 9 she a bitter falling out with her best friend Izzy. Apparently something happened, that Yaz wouldn't divulge, which lead Iizzy to spread nasty rumours about her. This lead to Yaz losing most of her friends and being tormented all year. 

She lost her brightness and helpfulness her smiles were no longer warm and sometimes forces. She argued back more with Sonia and stayed in her room instead of spending time with her family. 

She didn't say anything about it, even when asked, until she came home one day dishevelled with a split lip. That was the last straw. 

'Yasmin what happened? Are you OK?' 

'Just leave it mum it's nothing. I'm going to my room to clean up, I don't want any dinner I'm not hungry.' 

'No you are not you are going to tell me what happened now.' I winced a little at my tone 'Please love let me help. You've not been yourself all year and it's been breaking my heart. We used to talk about everything but now you won't even look at me in the eye. Please tell me what's going on.' 

Yaz stood glued to the spot a million emotions painting her face, tears now making their way down her face. 'I'm sorry mum, I love you and I don't want to break your heart. I will go wash up then we can talk, but in my room I don't want Sonia being a dick.'

'Language and OK I'll go make us some tea.'

That night Yaz told me everything that happened between her and Izzy. That night she told me she was bisexual and how Izzy outed her at school. Everyone reacted so badly and bullied her about it, she was shocked we hadn't found out sooner and was glad when I confirmed we had no idea. She confided how she was embarrassed to tell me thinking she would be disown because of what our religion teaches. I took months to get Yaz to fully understand that she is loved no matter who she was and who she loved. That night I told her the only reason she would be disowned is if she started to believe the world is flat. This seemed to lighten her mood somewhat. 

I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked, its something I thought I would have noticed at the time how my little girl might not marry a man but spend her life with a woman. But as I told her I love her no matter what and it doesn't matter what others think as long is she is comfortable and happy with who she is. 

The following years at school passed without too much stress, everyone forgot why Yaz was an outcast she passed all her exams with flying colours thanks to nights of revision. We worried for her, as parents we want the best for our children to be happy and healthy. But during her teen years Yaz never rebelled, didn't have many friends and never brought anyone home (I think that's because the last time she brought a friend home Hakim assumed they were dating and it got awkward). Sonia more than made up for what Yaz didn't do, but sometimes I wish she would do something out of character, something kids her age would do. 

The next major shock was when she came home one day and told us she joined Hallamshire police. We know she wanted to help people, being in the police had been mentioned once or twice, but we always hoped she'd go in to teaching or become a Doctor. 

There were a few arguments about our views about her career choice, it's not everyday you see a Muslim woman of colour, who is also apart of the LGBTQ community in the police force. We feared for her safety, how people would step over her and use her religion sexual ordination or skin colour against her. But nothing we or her grandmother said changed her mind, in fact it made her more determined than ever to prove everyone wrong, to show she was just as able as anyone else to be a police officer. She knows there is corruption within parts of the force she argued strongly to prove she can change how people think. 

'How can anything change if the people who help are sat on the sidelines because of race, gender or who they love? If I can change just one thing, if I can help one person in need then my time on the force won't be a waste  
I know and accept the dangers of what's to come. I just want to make a difference. '

After her last effort in making us understand her choice we agreed that she would make a great officer. 

The training and exams were intense, but as always, she passed with flying colours. Our Yaz was now a probationary officer for Hallamshire police. 

A few months i she was getting restless with always being on parking disputes, always petitioning her bosses for something more something exciting. After a few weeks of pestering she was given a job that changed her life forever. It was, as I now understand, where she reconnected with Ryan and met the Doctor. 

I admit when I first met the Doctor and watched how she interacted with Yaz, I was a little alarmed at the age gap. But when I asked if they were seeing each other the Doctor seemed unsure and Yaz said they were just friends. Later on I asked the same question when she was with Ryan, they both said no they were friends but with more certainty than the Doctor had. 

Over the months that passed it was clear there was something more blooming between the Doctor and Yaz, even though all questions were deflected I knew there was something, call it mother's intuition. 

Then one day, 3 months ago, I came home late from work, thinking everyone was in bed I walk into the living room and there they both were on the sofa. They were sleeping in each others arms in a way that was more than just friends. Deciding not to wake them I drape a blanket over them and went to bed. The following morning, I can only assume they thought everyone was out, because there they were in the kitchen sharing a kiss. Slightly embarrassed seeing my daughter in such a position I clear my throat. 

'Ha knew it. Sorry I mean good morning love, Doctor Do you mind moving this out of the kitchen so I can get my morning coffee.' 

'Mum, what are you doing home, I thought everyone was out.' Yaz was flustered cheeks getting pinker by the second. 

'Morning Yaz's mum.' The Doctor replied as if nothing had happened. 

'It's Najia, and I got the morning off because I stayed late last night. You were both unconscious on the sofa when I came in. I thought you were away for the weekend and how long have you been together?' 

'Uh, a few weeks after we met you at the hotel.' The Doctor answered this time looking like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. 

'Please don't be mad, I wasn't sure how you'd react…' Yaz was starting to panic

'I knew something was going on, even then. You know i love you no matter what. And the Doctor, even though she's a bit awkward - sorry love- you are great together. You are more confident and sure of yourself since you've met the Doctor and I am truly happy for both of you. '

The Doctor gave me a hug, tears in her eyes. 

'Thank you Najia, but I think Yaz has helped me more than she ever knows. You made a fantastic human and I can't thank either of you enough for being in my life.'

I remember the next series events as if they happened only yesterday. The Doctor turned to Yaz, hands fumbling in her pocket

'Yaz I love you so much you have helped me through so much since we met. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you that night on the train. You help keep me on the straight and narrow, you are my rock and would very much like to be with you for as long as possible. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?'

Yaz stood there shocked looking at the Doctor with nothing but pure love and admiration  
Once she got her senses back she gave her answer. Which leads us to this moment now, and I would like to say Doctor welcome to our family. I am so glad to have gained such an amazing daughter-in-law please keep my daughter happy and safe. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Once speeches dancing and cake were done with The Doctor and Yaz thanked everyone for attending their special day. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the two women and Najia Hakim Sonia and Umbreem, a few addition words of wisdom offered by the latter. 

The Doctor picked Yaz up and walked her out of the building and in to the TARDIS where they set off for their honeymoon in far off places. 

Ryan and Graham took the liberty of attaching a just married sign to the back of the TARDIS and moved all wedding gifts in to the console room with a note wishing them well and not to worry about how long they will be away for.

Before the Doctor threw them in to the time vortex she turned to Yaz wrapped her arms around her waist 'I love you so much. Thank you'

'And I love you my beautiful wife' Yaz replied looping her arms around the Doctors neck.

With that the Doctor lifted her foot and awkwardly kicked the leaver while capturing her new wife's lips in a passionate kiss, the first of many of their new life together.


End file.
